


Here Comes The Moon

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wondered how far he could get before Rodney woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink_Bingo. Prompt was "Body Part Fetish (Other). See if you can get which body part John has a fetish for!

John woke with the sun, as usual. They were off today, and he could sleep in, and he thought about turning over and doing just that. Rodney's presence in his bed changed his mind, though.

Rodney was turned away from John, his upper leg pulled up just enough that John could see the cleft of his ass and a bit of his hole. John wondered just how far he could get before Rodney woke up.

Nudging him over till Rodney lay on his stomach, he stroked over his back and ass, as Rodney sighed in his sleep. His fingers got closer and closer to the center of his ass, and when Rodney spread his legs a little more, they strayed inside it. He wasn't quite touching Rodney's hole, but it was close enough to feel that he was still a little damp from the night before.

The thought was hot as fuck - his come was still there, making Rodney slick and wet. If he wanted to, he could just shove in.

But then he got a better idea. Shifting down the bed, he gently spread Rodney's cheeks, still trying to not wake him up just yet. He licked over Rodney's entrance, tasting lube and the traces of come from the night before. Rodney moaned softly and shifted a little, but didn't seem to wake up just yet.

John _loved_ Rodney's ass, absolutely loved it. It was the perfect size for his hands to grip, his hole always tight for John's dick. Right now, Rodney was about as relaxed as he could get, and John enjoyed the difference as he licked over Rodney's hole again and again.

He could tell the moment that Rodney really woke up, since his muscles tightened briefly. Then Rodney realized what was happening and relaxed. "Are you having fun back there?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Can you get up on your knees?" John asked.

Rodney gave a put upon sigh, but then struggled up onto his knees, his face still buried in his pillow. This position spread his cheeks even more, and John licked and kissed and sucked with abandon, wanting to turn Rodney on as much as he was.

It didn't take long before Rodney started to move with John, pressing back into his mouth. John groaned into the skin of Rodney's ass. He hadn't thought it was possible to be turned on even more. He'd been wrong.

Kneeling up, he grabbed the lube. Rodney was wet, but John wanted today to be all about pure pleasure, and that meant plenty of slick. As he pushed inside Rodney, Rodney moaned, and John's control snapped.

He shoved in as deep as he could get, and started to just _fuck_ , hips moving at an impossible pace. He knew that he was going too fast for Rodney to keep up, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just needed to be as deep as he could get inside that beautiful ass.

Each stroke brought him higher; each of Rodney's moans brought him closer. He was going to come any second now...

Rodney cried out and clenched tight around John's cock as he shot, his cock untouched. It pulled John with him over the edge, and John's hands clenched tight on Rodney's hips, as he filled Rodney with his come.

He hung over Rodney's back, panting, as he tried to get himself together. "Fuck, that was good," Rodney said, fitting John's thoughts exactly.

Slowly, he pulled out of Rodney, patting his ass fondly as he collapsed to the side.

"What was that all about?" Rodney asked.

"I love your ass," John said, and then closed his eyes. He could do with a little more sleep, and then maybe they'd do it all over again.


End file.
